


Thank You

by OmgPandi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gen, Mild Game Spoilers, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo returns, and Olivia's treated with a couple of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I was having feels involving Olivia meeting Soleil and F!Corrin (who's Soleil's mom), and I just had to write something.  
> I hope I got Olivia right, I don't have much experience writing Awakening characters. orz
> 
> Also Kana has blue hair instead of gray because Chrom!Inigo/Laslow and magical hair color changing powers shouldn't get in the way of genetics if you ask me. He's not really featured much in the story, and the hair color is only mentioned in passing, but I thought it'd be a good idea to clarify that now.

Olivia wants to do nothing more than to run over to Inigo, hold him in her arms again, and then yell at him for leaving without much warning. Lucina and Chrom seem to have beat her to the punch though, because Lucina is hugging and yelling at him at the same time with Chrom nodding along with her words nearby. She has no doubt though that Chrom is happy to have their son back, especially since he’s returned from Naga knows where with Owain and Severa, but he’ll let Inigo know the full force of his worry later.

“Who are those people that Dad’s hugging?” That catches Olivia’s attention, and she looks over at the strange portal her son and his friend’s came through to see three people standing there. She can tell that two of them are children, and the third person behind them looks to be about her son’s age (and he’s grown _so much_ in the time he’s been gone, and it makes her want to cry a little).

“I’m not really sure Soleil… but I think they might be the family he was telling us about, remember?” The woman answers, smiling at the girl--Soleil?--whose face has brightened at the answer.

Olivia hears the girl--Soleil-- say something along the lines of, “What really?! Nooooo way!”, but she’s too busy trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the older of the two children called Inigo her _dad_. Which would mean…

Olivia’s snapped out of her musing when she notices that the girl has ran over to her, taken her hand, and dropped to her knees too. Soleil is practically beaming up at her, and Olivia can’t help but think that her smile is similar to Inigo’s, as well as most of her looks (except for the black hair, which she seems to have gotten from--her mother, Inigo’s wife?--the woman walking over to them), which would mean that Inigo really is her father.

“And who is this charming lady? I must say, you’re suuuuper cute!” Soleil even _winks_ at her, which causes Olivia to give an embarrassed squeak. The flirting has convinced her now. She’s used to people complimenting her, but she’s not sure how to handle it from her _granddaughter_.

“You really are Inigo’s daughter…” Olivia says, which causes the girl to let her hand go in surprise. Soleil’s mother seems surprised too to hear her say that, and the younger child--a boy--yells something at Inigo, which catches his, Lucina, and Chrom’s attention when they realize that a small child is running over to them. Soleil is studying her face though, and seems to have come to some sort of conclusion if the look in her eyes is any indication.

“O-Oh wow… my grandma is sooooo cute!” Soleil says, which causes a sympathetic look to cross the other woman’s face and Soleil to give her a large grin. Olivia looks over at her husband and children, and sees that Inigo is trying to explain something to Lucina and Chrom, who look incredibly confused by the small child standing excitedly in front of them.

“Daaaaaad, why didn’t you tell me our grandma was so cute?!” Soleil yells, and Olivia hears Chrom loudly say “huh?!” at the new title.

The black haired woman give a small laugh, which catches her attention and embarrasses Olivia a bit because she feels bad for forgetting the other woman was there. “I’m sorry about Soleil, she can be a bit… energetic at times, especially when it comes to cute girls.”

“O-Oh, don’t worry! It’s kind of flattering,” Olivia says, which makes Soleil give a loud squeal.

“This… is… amaaaaazing!” Soleil says, and suddenly Olivia has her arms full with the girl. The girl is hugging her tightly, which makes a warm feeling bubble up in Olivia. With her Lucina still a baby, and her two future children as adults and unsure how to act around her at times, she hasn’t gotten the chance to be hugged like this very often. “I’ve always wanted to meet one of my grandparents… but I never thought I’d get to meet my _dad’s_ parents!”

Olivia looks over at the black haired woman, who has a sad look in her eyes for a second, and then over at Chrom, who has been tackled to the ground by their grandson (he has to be their grandson, he even has blue hair--like Chrom, Lucina, and Inigo). Olivia’s attention is brought back to Soleil when she notices the black haired girl’s shoulders are shaking a little. Olivia lifts Soleil’s chin and sees tears starting to form in Soleil’s eyes. Olivia’s heart breaks a little at the sight, and it doesn’t take a genius to understand what Soleil meant earlier, especially with the reaction her mother gave to her words.

Olivia pulls Soleil away from her (which catches her mother’s attention) and cradles Soleil’s face between her hands. Bending down a little, Olivia places kisses in the corners of Soleil’s eyes and another one on her forehead. When she’s finished, Olivia gives Soleil a warm smile and pulls her back into another hug.

“I’m so glad to meet you too, Soleil,” Olivia says, which causes a small noise to escape Soleil’s throat. “I can already tell you’re an amazing young woman and I’m so glad to be your grandmother.” That causes Soleil to start crying harder, and Inigo to come over to them as well. He places a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder, and brings Soleil into his arms instead. Olivia hears Soleil mumble something about how perfect Olivia is to Inigo, which causes him to laugh.

Olivia turned her attention over to the black haired woman, who was watching Inigo and Soleil with a fond smile on her face. She must have sensed Olivia watching her, because suddenly her attention was on Olivia.

“I’m sorry, with all the excitement I haven’t gotten the chance to introduce myself,” the woman said, extending her hand out, “My name is Corrin, and I’m obviously Laslow’s wife. You’re his mother, Olivia, right? He talked a lot about you on our way here! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! Thank you for raising a wonderful man, my lady. I love your son so much… and I hope we can get along!”

Hearing Corrin call Inigo ‘Laslow’ confuses her for a second before the words actually sink in. Months ago, she saw her son try and fail at wooing the women in towns they visited, and now he’s returned with this wonderful woman, who genuinely _loves_ him, and a family of his own. Olivia feels like crying over the revelation, because she knows that Inigo never thought he’d have something like that thanks to the future he comes from and now he has it--two children and a loving wife. Instead of crying and embarrassing herself in front of Corrin, she grabs her and pulls her close, like she did with Soleil.

Olivia can feel herself blushing a little, and she sees that Corrin is too, but Olivia doesn’t care right now. She continues hugging Corrin and whispers to her,

“No, thank _you_ , for choosing my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
